callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meteor Radios
This page is for radios in the Call of Duty: Covert Ops. There are six radios, which provide a backstory to the Russian space program. Radio 1 Radio 1 can be found in the corner nearest to the MPK5 on the wall. Viktor: 'May 1, 1952. Entry 134. Me and my associate, Vladimir, have been sent to a crash site in the isolated wilderness near the Tunguska Wilderness. Our guides have led us far but we have not found anything ye-. Hold on, I think we have found it. Vladimir, get over here! '''Vladimir: '''What is it, sir? '''Viktor: '''I believe we have found it. It's a gigantic meteor! Oh look at its glory. For miles around the trees have been destroyed. It's strange that its has not grown back in all these year. '''Vladimir: '''Viktor, come look at this! ''Running noises are heard. ''What its this rock. I have seen it before in my life. '''Viktor: '''Let me see. Hmmmm. I think I know. This is Element 115, it looks just like samples we comfiscated during the last war. I have strange stories about these rocks, powering the unbelieve: teleporters, rockets, lots of things. Stalin will be so pleased to here this. Viktor, ask for a mining team to get here this instance! ''Static. Radio 2 Radio 2 can be found inside the hole in the Great Tree. 'Viktor: '''May 10, 1952. Entry number 135. The mining team has began to escavate the meteor. We have found more and more of the element. We are shipping them to teams in Baikonur to use them in rockets. Vladimir, is everything all right? '''Vladimir: '''One of the miners is sick. We're not sure of what though. He was just mining and then he collapsed. Our docters are looking on him right now. '''Viktor: '''That's odd. Viktor, go to the mining team and investigate. '''Vladimir: '''Will do. '''Viktor: '''This is most strange. He's perfectly fine, and then sick. I hope the doctor's can-'' Loud explosion is heard. Oh dear. Running sounds are heard as he runs to site of the explosion. ''It came from the meteor. What the-what is this strange gas. Better put on my gas mask. ''Ruffling noises are heard. 'Vladimir: '''Sir, help! My gas mask, get it! ''Viktor puts the gas mask on Vladimir. Viktor then pulls Vladimir out of the meteor. 'Viktor: '''What cause they explosion? Vladimir: I believe it was the element. We were chopping away and then an explosion occured. *Cough* '''Viktor: '''The element is what must be causing the sickness. Vladimir, go to the doctor's tent immidiently. As for me, I will ask Stalin if we can end this. Its too dangerous. ''Static. 'Viktor: '''May 15, 1952. Entry number 141. Stalin has refused my request, even as more and more fall to the element's sickness. They appear to be in excrutiating pain. Their skin is turning gray, and sometimes their eyes become solid yellow. Vladimir appears to be the worst. He has not responded to questions for days, or eaten. He has become quaratined to the doctor's tent. I hope he gets better soon. ''Static. Radio 3 Radio 3 can be found near Juggernog. Viktor: June 1st, 1952. In order to speed up the space program a lab has been built around the crash. The final shipment comes today. 'Scientist: '''Keep em coming, come on! '''Viktor: '''What are these? '''Scientist: '''Perk-a-Colas. They were original developed in Germany during World War II. We're brining them in the lab to continue testing. We're even developing two more right now. Do you want to see them? '''Viktor: '''Sure. '''Scientist: '''Come with me. ''Static. '''Scientist: These are the two newest. Stamin-Up and PhD Flopper. 'Viktor: '''What do they do? Scientist: Try one and find out. '''Viktor: '''Ok. I'll try Stamin-Up. ''Drinking noises are heard. This isn't half bad. Woah! Why do my legs feel all tingly? 'Scientist: '''It's effects are it can make run faster and longer. ''A breaking noise was heard. Zombies growls begin and then gunshots. '' '''Scientist: '''Viktor, grab those two bottles, and run like crazy! ''Running can be heard. Then static. Radio 4 Radio 4 can be found on top of the cliff. Scientist: Viktor, do you know what those are? Viktor: They look like those contaminated by Element 115. 'Scientist: '''Then what Steiner said was true. Viktor: Whose Steiner? Scientist: Never mind. Keep running! '''Viktor: '''We're at the edge of a cliff. '''Scientist: '''Drink the Flopper. It allows you to survive large falls. '''Viktor: '''If you say so. ''Drinks the Flopper. I'm jumping. Viktor jumps, and once he hits the ground a large explosion is heard. 'Scientist: '''Hmmmm. This appears to be a new side effect. Viktor get in the truck quickly! ''Gunshots are heard, and then a trucks screech. Static. Radio 5 Radio 5 can be found at the edge of the balcony. 'Viktor: '''What's going to happen to the rest of the element? '''Scientist: '''We're going to use to fuel our rockets. Viktor: Are you crazy! Even after all the carnage the element caused at that lab! '''Scientist: '''Listen Viktor, whether you like it or not the element is the most powerful thing known to man. It can do all sorts of things. Even if the dangers are high, we will continue testing. If we want to beat the Americans to the moon, we are going to need an edge. 115 is our edge. '''Viktor: '''The element will be our downfall! '''Scientist: '''In that you are mistaken. People like you are the reason will have a downfall. Now do want to achieve glory, or spend the rest of your life in a gulag? '''Viktor: '''I will never advise the use of the element. If that means being in a gulag, so be it. ''Static. Radio 6 'Viktor: '''June 20, 1969. Entry number 3 for this year. As my death crawls closer, I believe this will be my last recording. I escaped from Russia and defected to the US. I hoped they did not have the element, but they did. I told them what would happen if something went wrong with 115, but they were confident they knew what they were doing. Neither stopped. The Russians used the element to send Sputnik to space. And now the Americans are using it to send themselves to the moon. And I believe the only reason to go there was the large supplies of element of there. If testing continues, we will probably blow ourselves up and zombies will take over the world. I am glad my life will end, before we destroy ourselves. ''Static.﻿ Category:Covert Ops